Università degli Studi di Napoli L'Orientale
L'Università degli Studi di Napoli L'Orientale (UNIOR), fino al 2002 Istituto Universitario Orientale (IUO), è la più antica scuola di sinologia e di orientalistica d'EuropaDal sito ufficiale dell'Orientale e il principale ateneo statale italiano specializzato nello studio e nella ricerca delle realtà linguistico-culturali delle aree extra-europee. Pur occupandosi con pari cura degli studi classici sull'Europa e l'Occidente, L'Orientale riserva da secoli un'approfondita attenzione alle culture delle aree asiatiche, ma anche di quelle africane e, più recentemente, delle Americhe. Fucina di orientalisti di ogni genere, l'Orientale può vantare la presenza di un gran numero di studiosi, spesso più noti all'estero che in Italia stessa, custodi di una plurisecolare tradizione di studi italiani sull'Africa e sull'Asia. L'Istituto doveva il suo nome al fatto di essere mono-facoltà ma, dopo che queste sono diventate quattro, gli è stata conferita l'attuale denominazione, più rispondente ai criteri generali imposti per gli Atenei statali italiani. Un processo di consolidamento, avviato già dal 1975, consente oggi il funzionamento di tre dipartimenti universitari: * Asia, Africa, Mediterraneo; * Scienze Umane e Sociali; * Studi letterari, linguistici e comparati Storia dell'Ateneo , sede dei Dipartimenti orientalistici e del Mediterraneo antico]] L'Università di Napoli "L'Orientale" nacque nel 1732 come Collegio dei Cinesi, fondato da Matteo Ripa (1682–1746), sacerdote secolare e missionario ebolitano, che dal 1711 al 1723 aveva lavorato, in qualità di pittore ed incisore su rame, alla corte dell'imperatore mancese Kangxi. Rientrando a Napoli nel novembre 1724, il religioso insieme al confratello Gennaro Fatigati di città di Afragola accolse ed ospitò quattro giovani cinesi ed un maestro di lingua e scrittura mandarinica. Questo gruppo costituì il primo nucleo dell'istituzione. Clemente XII, con breve del 7 aprile 1732, riconobbe ufficialmente il Collegio dei Cinesi, che si proponeva la formazione religiosa e l'ordinazione sacerdotale di giovani cinesi destinati a propagare il cattolicesimo nel loro paese. Tra gli scopi del Collegio era prevista in origine anche la formazione di interpreti, esperti nelle lingue dell'India e della Cina al servizio della Compagnia di Ostenda (costituita nei Paesi Bassi col favore dell'imperatore Carlo VI d'Asburgo ed avente lo scopo di stabilire rapporti commerciali tra i paesi dell'Estremo Oriente e lo stesso Impero Asburgico, sotto la cui influenza rientrava il Regno di Napoli). Furono proprio alcuni membri del Collegio a fare da traduttori per la missione di Lord George Macartney in Cina nel 1793. Al Collegio si aggiunse, già ai tempi di Matteo Ripa, un convitto per l'educazione a pagamento di giovani napoletani. In questo convitto, nel Settecento soggiornarono tra gli altri Sant'Alfonso Maria de' Liguori ed il beato Gennaro Sarnelli. Dal 1747 furono ammessi al Collegio giovani provenienti dall'Impero Ottomano (Albanesi, Bosniaci, Montenegrini, Serbi, Bulgari, Greci, Libanesi, Egiziani) allo scopo di ricevere formazione religiosa e ordinazione sacerdotale per poter poi svolgere attività missionaria nei paesi di origine. Dal 1736 fino al 1888 una Congregazione di preti secolari - la Congregazione della Sacra Famiglia di Gesù Cristo - provvide all'educazione sia dei collegiali sia dei convittori. Dopo l'Unità d'Italia il Collegio dei Cinesi fu trasformato nel 1868 in Real Collegio Asiatico, articolato in due sezioni: quella antica, riservata agli studi di base missionaria ed una nuova, aperta a giovani laici interessati allo studio delle lingue parlate nell'Asia Orientale. Prima ancora della riforma voluta nel 1878 dal Ministro della Pubblica Istruzione Francesco De Sanctis, già era stato introdotto l'insegnamento dell'arabo e del russo. Dopo la "riforma De Sanctis" furono inaugurati gli insegnamenti dell'hindi e dell'urdu, nonché del persiano e del greco moderno. Nel dicembre del 1888 una legge dello Stato trasformò il Real Collegio Asiatico in Istituto Orientale. Con tale riforma fu soppressa la sezione missionaria ed il nuovo Istituto fu equiparato ad università, laddove il Real Collegio Asiatico era considerato scuola secondaria superiore. ]] Dopo le prime conquiste coloniali, l'Orientale passò sotto la direzione del Ministero delle Colonie che vi istituì quindi una scuola per funzionari coloniali. La scuola, attiva fin dopo la fine della Seconda guerra mondiale, attirò un numero sempre più crescente di studenti interessati a entrare nell'amministrazione coloniale; dovendo gestire un numero enorme di iscritti per l'epoca (quasi 10.000 nell'immediato dopoguerra) ritrovatisi improvvisamente senza sbocchi occupazionali per la perdita delle colonie, l'Orientale trasformò il corso di laurea in Facoltà di Scienze Politiche per l'Oriente, successivamente modificandolo nell'attuale Facoltà di Scienze Politiche. Solo nel 1992 si deciderà poi di scorporare la Facoltà di Lettere e Filosofia, istituendo un'apposita Facoltà di Lingue e Letterature straniere per l'insegnamento delle sole lingue occidentali. Quello stesso anno la Scuola superiore di Studi Islamici si trasformò anch'essa in Facoltà. Per la sua peculiare storia, in quanto sottoposto alla direzione della Curia diocesana prima dell'Unità d'Italia, l'Orientale è stata proprietaria di centinaia di ettari fondiari nel Cilento, di cui attualmente sopravvive una parte soltanto. Lo sfruttamento di queste terre ha rappresentato una delle principali voci attive di bilancio dell'Università fino alla vendita della mandria negli anni ottanta. La necessità di ampliare gli spazi universitari portò intorno a quegli anni, dopo aver scartato l'ipotesi di costruire un campus universitario ad Agnano (dove era stato acquistato un vasto fondo), alla decisione vendere i migliori lotti terrieri di modo che, unitamente alla concessione di fondi comunali, regionali e statali, si potesse concludere l'acquisto dei diversi edifici che costituiscono l'attuale patrimonio architettonico universitario, consistente nei seguenti palazzi: * Palazzo Giusso (sede del Dipartimento di Scienze Umane e Sociali). * Palazzo Saluzzo di Corigliano (sede del Dipartimento di Asia, Africa, Mediterraneo) * Palazzo del Mediterraneo (sede degli uffici amministrativi, presidenze e segreterie, con varie aule destinate alla didattica). * Palazzo Santa Maria Porta Coeli (sede del Dipartimento di Studi letterari, linguistici e comparati) * Palazzo Du Mesnil (sede del Rettorato). In precedenza, l'Orientale aveva affittato per un certo periodo diverse sezioni di altri edifici (il Palazzo dell'ANMIG (Associazione Nazionale Mutilati e Invalidi di Guerra), il Palazzo Doria d'Angri, il Palazzo Carafa di Maddaloni). Gli ultimi edifici in affitto, Palazzo Sforza e il Palazzo dei Duchi di Casamassima (negli immediati pressi di Palazzo Giusso) sono stati recentemente dismessi: il primo nel 2004 con l'apertura del nuovo Palazzo del Mediterraneo, il secondo nel 2009 per alleggerire il bilancio. La tradizione di studi linguistici , l'edificio storico dell'Orientale (che si articola su cinque complessi palazziali)]] L'Università degli Studi di Napoli "L'Orientale" si configura oggi come la più antica scuola di sinologia e di orientalistica di tutto il continente europeo: il cinese mandarino, scritto e parlato, vi è stato insegnato dalla fine del 1724, mentre l'hindi e l'urdu dal 1878. Attualmente presso l'Università di Napoli "L'Orientale" sono attive le seguenti cattedre di insegnamenti linguistici: Lingue europee *inglese e angloamericano *francese *tedesco *spagnolo e ispanoamericano *catalano *portoghese e brasiliano *svedese *olandese *russo *slavo ecclesiastico *polacco *ceco *slovacco *sloveno *serbo-croato *macedone *bulgaro *rumeno *finlandese *ungherese *albanese *neogreco Lingue asiatiche *turco *arabo *ebraico biblico e medievale, *ebraico moderno, *sumerico, accadico, elamico *persiano *hindi *urdu *sanscrito *tibetano *cinese *coreano *giapponese *indonesiano Lingue africane *lingue dell'antico Egitto *berbero *hausa *ge'ez o lingua etiopica antica *amarico *tigrino *somalo *swahili *zulu '' Non mancano gli insegnamenti linguistici e filologici relativi alle culture latina e greca e all'italianistica. L'offerta formativa nell'area umanistica L'Orientale ha come peculiarità unica in Italia quella di essere l'unico ateneo con un'offerta formativa esclusivamente di tipo umanistico. È particolarmente specializzata negli insegnamenti linguistico-letterari e storico-artistici inerenti all'Oriente e l'Africa, senza trascurare le culture espresse dai paesi mediterranei, dall'Europa e dalle Americhe, né i più recenti orientamenti critici della realtà accademica internazionale, come gli studi femministi e di genere o gli studi post-coloniali. Altri settori disciplinari di grande rilievo sono costituiti dagli studi archeologici, attraverso campagne di scavo presenti in Europa, Asia ed Africa, e il settore degli studi di relazioni internazionali e per lo sviluppo. La Scuola di Relazioni Internazionali La tradizione plurisecolare nello studio delle culture e delle lingue dell'Asia e dell'Africa ha reso possibile l'attivazione del percorso di studi in Relazioni Internazionali con specializzazione per le aree Asiatiche o Africane. Tra i maggiori studiosi sono da ricordare Franco Mazzei, Francesco Maria Greco, Francesca Maria Corrao, Paola Paderni, Fabio Petito. L'eccellenza degli studi in Relazioni Internazionali è confermata dalle statistiche del Ministero degli Affari Esteri, in base alle quali dal 2003 al 2010 otto studenti hanno superato il severissimo concorso per la carriera diplomatica; prima dell'Orientale solo le università della Sapienza (26 studenti), Luiss (26 studenti), Torino (14 studenti), Bologna (12 studenti), Trieste (12 studenti). La Scuola di Studi Islamici Pur universalmente nota per essere stata la prima istituzione europea a insegnare il cinese (e poi il giapponese), l'Orientale ha nel tempo assunto una rinomanza internazionale anche per gli studi arabistici. La Scuola di Studi Islamici - poi trasformata in Facoltà di Studi Arabo-Islamici e del Mediterraneo, l'unica di questo tipo in Italia - ha avuto come insegnanti alcuni tra i più insigni esperti italiani di turcologia, iranistica, arabistica e islamistica (tra tutti si possono ricordare Roberto Rubinacci, Clelia Sarnelli Cerqua, Giovanni Oman, Alberto Ventura, Agostino Cilardo e Carmela Baffioni). La Scuola di Archeologia Numerosi scavi in Asia ed in Africa, molti dei quali in collaborazione con la Boston University, fanno dell'Orientale uno dei principali centri in Italia ed in Europa per lo studio delle antiche civiltà asiatiche ed africane. Gli accordi di cooperazione internazionale L'Università di Napoli "L'Orientale" vanta i seguenti accordi di cooperazione internazionale: Europa Occidentale *Belgio **Comunità Francese del Belgio *Francia **INALCO - Parigi **Università Sorbonne Nouvelle – Paris III ** Università Denis Diderot - Paris VII **Università di Bourgogne *Portogallo **Instituto Camões *Spagna **Universidad del Pais Vasco *Svizzera **Universität Basel Europa orientale *Albania **Istituto di Linguistica e Letteratura dell'Accademia delle Scienze d'Albania *Polonia **Università della Slesia **Università di Varsavia **Università Iagellonica di Cracovia *Repubblica Ceca **Università Masarykova BRNO *Romania **Università "Babes Bolyai" di Cluj *Russia **TPU Università Politecnica di Tomsk **Istituto di Storia Mondiale – Accademia delle Scienze della Russia **Istituto di Storia dell'arte di Mosca **Università Statale Russa di Studi Umanistici - Mosca **Istituto di Storia della Russia – Accademia delle Scienze della Russia *Ungheria **Università degli Studi "Eötvös Loránd" di Budapest **Istituto delle Scienze Letterarie dell'Accademia Ungherese delle Scienze di Budapest Paesi mediterranei *Tunisia **Università di Tunisi **''Institut Bourguiba des Langues Vivantes'' di Tunisi *Israele **Università di Tel Aviv *Egitto **Università ʿAyn Shams del Cairo Africa sub-sahariana *Etiopia **Addis Ababa University *Nigeria **Bayero University Kano *Tanzania **Università di Dar Es Salam Asia *Iran **Università di Teheran **Tarbiyyat Modarresi di Teheran Estremo Oriente *Cina **Università Fudan Shanghai **Pechino ***Accademia delle Scienze Sociali di Pechino ***Università del Popolo di Pechino ***Università Normale di Pechino **Università di Lingue Straniere di Tianjin *Corea **Università di Sogang *Giappone **Università di Lingue Straniere **Ritsumeikan University **Università Gakushuin **Università di Sophia **Università di Waseda Sud-Est asiatico *Malesia **Università Dewan Bahasa Dan Pustaka America latina *Brasile **Università Federal Fluminense di Niterói – Rio de Janeiro **Università Federal de Minas Gerais - Belo Horizonte *Ecuador **Università Andina “Simón Bolivár” di Quito *Venezuela **Università del Zulia America settentrionale *USA **Università del Kansas **Università di Santa Cruz – California Oceania *Australia **Università di Melbourne OPAR - L'Orientale Open Archive L'Ateneo, in linea con le iniziative a favore della diffusione del sapere indicate nella Berlin Declaration on Open Access to Knowledge in Sciences and Humanities e definite dalla Conferenza dei Rettori delle Università Italiane nella Dichiarazione di Messina nel 2004, ha realizzato un archivio digitale pubblico, l'"Orientale Open Archive" (OPAR)Home page dell'OPAR. L'OPAR raccoglie i prodotti dell'autoarchiviazione, procedura basata sulla responsabilità diretta degli autori del testo inserito mediante la registrazione e la firma elettronica della singola operazione di inserimento, e per immissioni di alcuni SSD rappresenta l'Archivio più ricco in Italia. Gli utenti registrati possono depositare documenti elettronici di vario tipo, tra cui le tesi di dottorato che, in base a quanto stabilito dalla CRUI, devono essere obbligatoriamente depositate negli archivi istituzionali dei singoli atenei di riferimento e rese liberamente accessibili in reteConferenza dei Rettori delle Università italiane - Open Access. Personalità di spicco che hanno studiato o insegnato all'Orientale Tra gli studiosi e gli allievi di maggior spicco figurano (in ordine alfabetico): * Giorgio Amitrano, nipponista, primo traduttore italiano di Banana Yoshimoto. * Alessandro Bausani, tra i più conosciuti traduttori del Corano. * Isabella Camera d'Afflitto, arabista, esperta di letteratura araba contemporanea. * Massimo Campanini, storico dell'Islam arabo contemporaneo. * Torquato Cardilli, ambasciatore italiano in Albania, Tanzania, Arabia Saudita, Angola. * Giorgio Casacchia, sinologo, autore del "Grande Dizionario Cinese-Italiano". * Iain Chambers, studioso di studi culturali e postcoloniali. * Carlo Coccioli, scrittore, vincitore del Premio Campiello. * Barbara Contini, esperta di Relazioni Internazionali, ex-governatrice civile di Nasiriyya (Iraq). * Giovanni Maria D'Erme, iranista, autore di una grammatica del neo-persiano e traduttore dei ghazal di Hafez. * Gaetano Di Massa, studioso di dialetti italiani. * Alessandro de Maigret, professore ordinario di archeologia e storia dell'arte del Vicino Oriente antico dal 1990 al 2010, è stato il principale archeologo sudarabista italiano. * Pier Giovanni Donini, storico dei paesi islamici contemporanei e delle sue minoranze. * Roberto Esposito, filosofo. * Pio Filippani Ronconi, indologo e iranista, traduttore delle Upanishad e del Canone buddhista. * Francesco Gabrieli, massimo arabista italiano del XX secolo, presidente dell'Accademia nazionale dei Lincei e Premio Balzan. * Gherardo Gnoli, iranista, docente di filologia iranica. * Francesco Maria Greco, ambasciatore. * Angela Maria Guidi Cingolani, prima donna a ricoprire l'incarico di sottosegretario di un ministero. * Werner Johannowsky, archeologo classico. * Alessandra Lavagnino, sinologa, traduttrice di Zhang Ailing e Gao Xingjian. * Claudio Lo Jacono, storico dell'Islam preislamico e classico. * Giacomo Marramao, filosofo. * Edoarda Masi, sinologa, traduttrice di Il sogno della camera rossa. * Martino Mario Moreno, esperto di sufismo arabo e persiano e traduttore del Corano. * Franco Mazzei, nipponista, esperto di geopolitica. * Paolo Minganti, arabista e storico dell'Islam arabo contemporaneo. * Luigi Necco, giornalista. * Marino Niola, antropologo. * Chögyal Namkhai Norbu, rinpoche tibetano. * Silvia Pozzi, sinologa, traduttrice di Yu Hua. * Luigi Santa Maria, esperto di cultura indonesiana. * Paolo Santangelo, sinologo, esperto di Storia delle emozioni. * Biancamaria Scarcia Amoretti, islamista. * Zef Schirò, poeta, storico, linguista, pubblicista, studioso e raccoglitore delle tradizioni culturali e letterarie albanesi, massimo albanologo del XX secolo. * Giuseppe Tucci, unanimemente considerato il più grande tibetologo del mondo, insegnante di lingua e letteratura cinese. * Boris Andreevič Uspenskij, filologo russo e semiologo di fama mondiale. * Laura Veccia Vaglieri, redattrice dell'Encyclopaedia of Islam e autrice di una diffusa grammatica della lingua araba. * Alberto Ventura, islamista ed esperto di Sufismo. Curatore di una traduzione del Corano. * Guido Vitale, diplomatico italiano, artefice della Concessione italiana di Tientsin in Cina. * Harukichi Shimoi, traduttore, docente ed Ardita. * Philip Kwok, storico, ricercatore cinese. Rettori, Direttori e Superiori dell'Ateneo Fino a metà degli anni novanta quasi tutti i Rettori sono stati studiosi di discipline orientalistiche. Dal 1973 (anno in cui l'Istituto Universitario Orientale fu il primo Ateneo italiano a strutturarsi interamente su base dipartimentale), si possono ricordare Gherardo Gnoli, Maurizio Taddei, Roberto Rubinacci e Adriano Valerio Rossi. *14.07.2008 - 31.10.2012 Prof.ssa Lida Viganoni Rettore Università degli Studi di Napoli "L'Orientale" *29.04.2008 - 13.07.2008 Prof. Giovanni Battista De Cesare - Decano con funzioni di Rettore (art. 20 Statuto UNO) *01.11.2001 - 28.04.2008 Prof. Pasquale Ciriello Rettore Università degli Studi di Napoli "L'Orientale" *01.11.1998 - 31.10.2001 Prof. Mario Agrimi Rettore Istituto Universitario Orientale *01.11.1992 - 31.10.1998 Prof. Adriano Valerio Rossi Rettore Istituto Universitario Orientale *12.10.1989 - 31.10.1992 Prof. Domenico Silvestri Rettore Istituto Universitario Orientale *25.07.1989 - 11.10.1989 Pro-Rettore Prof. Adriano Valerio Rossi (con funzioni di Rettore) Istituto Universitario Orientale *01.11.1987 - 24.07.1989 Prof. Biagio De Giovanni Rettore Istituto Universitario Orientale *01.11.1984 - 31.10.1987 Prof. Roberto Rubinacci Rettore Istituto Universitario Orientale *01.11.1981 - 31.10.1984 Prof. Maurizio Taddei Rettore Istituto Universitario Orientale *19.02.1979 - 31.10.1981 Prof. Nullo Minissi Rettore Istituto Universitario Orientale *03.04.1978 - 18.02.1979 Prof. Gherardo Gnoli Rettore Istituto Universitario Orientale *20.04.1977 - 02.04.1978 Prof. Luciano Zagari Rettore Istituto Universitario Orientale *01.11.1973 - 19.04.1977 Prof. Gherardo Gnoli Rettore Istituto Universitario Orientale *17.12.1970 - 31.10.1973 Prof. Gherardo Gnoli Direttore Istituto Universitario Orientale (DPR 3/09/1956, n. 1171) *01.11.1967 - 16.12.1970 Prof. Roberto Rubinacci Direttore Istituto Universitario Orientale (DPR 3/09/1956, n. 1171) *1961 - 1967 Prof. Alessio Bombaci Direttore Istituto Universitario Orientale (DPR 3/09/1956, n. 1171) *1958 - 1961 Prof. Marcello Muccioli Direttore Istituto Universitario Orientale (DPR 3/09/1956, n. 1171) *1956 - 1958 Prof. Leone Pacini Direttore Istituto Universitario Orientale (DPR 3/09/1956, n. 1171) *1954 - 1956 Prof. Giuseppe De Luigi Direttore Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1947 - 1953 Prof. Giacomo Cavallucci Direttore Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1945 - 1947 Prof. Elio Migliorini Direttore Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1944 - 1945 Prof. Francesco Beguinot Commissario Prefettizio Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1940 - 1944 Prof. Michelangelo Guidi Regio Commissario Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1925 - 1940 Prof. Francesco Beguinot Direttore Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1920 - 1925 Prof. Francesco Schirò Direttore Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1917 - 1920 Prof. Francesco Beguinot Direttore Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1916 - 1917 Prof. Guido Amedeo Vitale Direttore Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1914 - 1916 Prof. Luigi Bonelli Direttore Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1900 - 1914 Prof. Enrico Cocchia Direttore Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1899 - 1900 Prof. Gherardo De Vincentiis Facente Funzioni Direttore Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1895 - 1899 Prof. Michele Kerbaker Incaricato Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1891 - 1895 Prof. Ludovico Nocentini Direttore Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1890 - 1891 Prof. Italo Pizzi Facente Funzioni Direttore Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1888 - 1890 Prof. Luigi Palmucci Regio Provveditore agli Studi Istituto Orientale (RDL. 27/12/1888, n. 5873) *1882 - 1888 Don Giovanni Falanga Superiore Collegio Asiatico (RD 12/09/1869, n. 5290) *1857 - 1882 Don Giuseppe Gagliano Superiore Collegio S. Famiglia dei Cinesi (Breve Clemente XII del 7/04/1732) *1854 - 1857 Don Giuseppe Mecillo Superiore Collegio S. Famiglia dei Cinesi (Breve Clemente XII del 7/04/1732) *1833 - 1854 Don Antonio Galatola Superiore Collegio S. Famiglia dei Cinesi (Breve Clemente XII del 7/04/1732) *1830 - 1833 Don Giovanni Borzia Superiore Collegio S. Famiglia dei Cinesi (Breve Clemente XII del 7/04/1732) *1827 - 1830 Don Ignazio Orlando Superiore Collegio S. Famiglia dei Cinesi (Breve Clemente XII del 7/04/1732) *1824 - 1827 Don Romualdo Pelosi Superiore Collegio S. Famiglia dei Cinesi (Breve Clemente XII del 7/04/1732) *1815 - 1824 Don Mariano Santucci Superiore Collegio S. Famiglia dei Cinesi (Breve Clemente XII del 7/04/1732) *1804 - 1815 Don Emanuele Martino Superiore Collegio S. Famiglia dei Cinesi (Breve Clemente XII del 7/04/1732) *1798 - 1804 Don Ignazio Orlando Superiore Collegio S. Famiglia dei Cinesi (Breve Clemente XII del 7/04/1732) *1786 - 1798 Don Francesco Massei Superiore Collegio S. Famiglia dei Cinesi (Breve Clemente XII del 7/04/1732) *1746 - 1786 Don Gennaro Fatigato Superiore Collegio S. Famiglia dei Cinesi (Breve Clemente XII del 7/04/1732) *1732 - 1746 Abate Matteo Ripa - Fondatore del Superiore Collegio S. Famiglia dei Cinesi Note Voci correlate * Museo Orientale Umberto Scerrato Collegamenti esterni * Dipartimento di Studi Asiatici de "L'Orientale", con database delle ricerche e delle manifestazioni scientifiche * L'Orientale Web Magazine Categoria:Università statali Categoria:Università umanistiche